imagecloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Kama Academy
'''Kama Academy '''is a prestigious magi-tech academy located in Arca and a subsidiary of the Kama Agency. Not only is it the most prestigious magi-tech academy in the world but it is also the first established under the Grand Union of Magi-Tech. Faculty * Ulrich Kocher - Administrator/Headmaster * Vice Administrator * Edmund Yorke - Active Senior Striker * Estellwyn Vanfleet - Archivist Academics While regular subjects are taught at Kama Academy, the main aspect of the academy like other magi-tech academies, are the Citadel Striker battles. Rank In Kama Academy, all students start off with a Strike Rank of 2500. A student's Strike Rank serves as a gauge that not only determines their status within the school but also their status as a student. If a student's Strike Rank drops below 500, they have a month to fix it before they are ultimately expelled. If a student's Strike Rank drops below 0, the student will be expelled immediately without a chance to recover their Strike Rank. Elite Class Among the many students competing to increase their Rank, there is the Elite Class. The Elite Class are students who have attained a Strike Rank of 5000 or more. The Elites are regarded as the strongest students in the entirety of the academy and receive generally better treatment than the regular class. The Elites are specifically exempt from participating in events that involve the regular class for the sake of keeping fairness. However, there are occasional events around the school like the Class War that allows Elites to battle the regular class. If an Elite-class student's SR drops below 5000, they will be removed the Elite Class. The following is a list of the known members of the Elite Class and their Strike Rank: Kama SR Rules In Kama Academy, the primary way to increase a student's Strike Rank is participating in Citadel Striker battles on school grounds. The battles are subject to the following rules: * Students may challenge each other at any time (teacher permission is required during classes). * The winner's Strike Rank is increased by half of their opponent's SR minus a quarter of their own. * Points are deducted from the loser's SR in order to be added to the winner's, one for one. * There is a minimum point transfer of 100 SR, regardless of the above calculation. * A Citadel Striker battle may be designated by the participants as a practice match, which will not affect Strike Ranks. * Students may choose to make a magically-binding bet instead of the standard point transfer. However, a faculty member must be present to approve the bets. Should fulfillment of the bet be overdue, SR will slowly be deducted from the loser's rank until the bet is fulfilled. * Students may challenge faculty members, and generally speaking, they must accept. * Since faculty have no Strike Rank to lose, they will usually bet some privilege or exemption if the student manages to win. * Should a student lose to a faculty member, they will be deducted half of their Strike Rank or a minimum of 250 SR. * Faculty can choose to partake in a practice match in the same way as students, exempting the student from the loss penalty for training purposes. * Other students are not allowed to directly interfere with battles for safety reasons; they can give orders, but that's about it. * battles between students off of school grounds do not fall under the school's jurisdiction. * battles taking place off of school grounds do not affect Strike Ranks, and bets must be honored the traditional way rather than magically enforced. * Essentially, if it's off school grounds, anything goes as long as it's legal (or if you don't get caught). Divisions Kama Academy has its own divisions for Junior Strikers. Separate from legitimate divisions, these divisions are given less crucial tasks and are graded on their performance while apart of these divisions. Active Divisions Inactive Divisions